Remembrance
by fic-chick05
Summary: Spike is a Nazi Soldier working in the camps, and Buffy is a jewish girl whi is brought in. WARNING: This is a touchy subject, buffy will be in a work camp. But a touchy issue is going to be the topic of this fic.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my new fic. I hope you like if u do plzx,plz,plz,plz review. But i want to put a warning that this is a controversial subject and i realise that some people may not like the subject matter. But for those of you who read i hope you like it and please let me know what you think.**

****

****

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

****

**Chapter 1**

**1943**

I am a soldier; World War II is well underway. There are new stories on the radio every day about more soldiers being killed or more people being taken from their homes and put into the camps. Life for the Jews is no longer bearable. The stories of what happens to them in the camps are everywhere. Each person you speak to has a new tale to tell. People don't know what to believe. There are so many stories going around, none of them good. Most of them true.

So much has happened since the war started almost three years ago, death, pain. Families ripped apart. But that's what war is, it's death and destruction and pain. And someone has to win; it's just the way it is. One nation is stronger than the other and that nation will be victorious. It's the way it's always been. There is always a conquering nation and this war will be no different.

Nobody knows how long it will last anymore, in the beginning they thought it wouldn't last long but now nobody could be sure. It has been almost three years, and it could last a few years more. It can't be said for certain.

The soldiers on the battlefield, well most of them pray for it to end soon. Some, in fact, most of them have their own families. Families they want to get back to. They want to see this thing be over and the world go back to normal. But the thing is, no matter which side wins, this world will never be normal again. This war is already affecting everything, by the time it was over, who knew what state the world would be in? One thing was for sure it would be broken. It will be in tatters from the terror this war has brought upon it.

And there are some people who thrive on that fact. Hitler himself one of them. He wants the world at his mercy; he wants total control. He craves power and he has shown he will go to any lengths to get it. He wants a world that he considers perfect, a world without Jews and he is prepared to do what it takes to ensure that he gets it.

Me, I'm a soldier. I've been in this war since the beginning, I've fought and I've killed. I do what I have to do to get what I want. I can be ruthless, and I have been. I am every day. I'm English. I have fought in this war, but not for my country, for theirs. My name is William Penn, and I'm a Nazi soldier.


	2. Chapter 2: Youth

A/N: Hey huys, hope ure liking the fic, plz,plz,plz review if u do.

Chapter 2

How did I, an English man, become a nazi soldier? I was born and raised in London for most of my life. My father was born there and lived there all of his life also. But he died, when I was fourteen years old. He had a heart attack; I don't know what caused it. Anyway, my mum she was German. Born and raised in Berlin. She moved to London when she was twenty- two to work as a nanny. She met my father within a few weeks and by the end of the year they were married. I came along about eleven months later.

Upon the death of my father, she decided to go back to Germany; her family was there. So, I was uprooted from the home I had always known and moved to a new country. A country that was bit-by-bit coming under a new rule. The rule of Adolf Hitler, a man determined to rule and gain all the power that he could. I was young and didn't know very much about the situation. But that changed when I started a school in Berlin. Most of the teachers were followers of Hitler, and the others were forced to enforce his thoughts and ideals. We were taught that Jews were beneath Germans, in particular what he considered pure Germans, or Aryans, as they are more correctly known. Because of my mother's German status I was considered German. In moving there I was a German citizen and so I had to become accustomed to the German ways. And as Nazi ideals spread, and my mother's family were supporters of Hitler therefore so was I.

From theta young age, in my own family unit, the ways and beliefs of the Nazi's were forced on me. And as I grew I had become so used to them that I started to believe them. As were most of the German boys of my age, I was made to join the Hitler youth. Here we were taught the ideology of the Nazi party to an even further extent, it also consisted of physical training. The youth were considered an important tool; after all they would one day be the soldiers for the Nazi's. The Nazi's had already been in power for about 4 years by then but I had only been in Germany less than a year. And so I became a part of the Hitler youth; I was quite old for having only joined when I was almost 15 as they began enrolling boys from age 10 onwards. There were a number of programs, for example, marching, camping, games. But there were also special programs like labor service, assisting the Gestapo and helping in the war effort. Not the nicest of things to do but it was what we knew.

I liked being a part of it, I felt like I belonged. Everyone was a part of it, all of my schoolmates and I wanted to fit in with them as any young boy does. And so I joined, and I liked the fact that I was just like everyone else, I wasn't being kept separate from them. I took part in the programs; I participated in the marches. I tried to teach anyone I knew of the truth o Nazi policies and ideas. After all, it must be true. So many people believed it; I looked down on the Jews. They were beneath me. I may not have been of purely German blood but I was of German blood and ancestry and therefore I was superior to any Jew. Being young, it felt good to be thought of as superior. All young people wanted to be better than someone else and so to be considered better than an entire race of people was even better. There had been no teaching of racism, or anti- Semitism, as I now know it to be. All that mattered was that they were Jewish and I was German. It was my job to help and get them out of Germany; it was a duty that I had been given. And I had to perform that duty.

People often wonder what the Nazi's had against Jews. Ok, so now that the war was underway most people knew, but there were some who wondered. The view on people of Jewish origin was that they were parasitic. Hitler showed us that they were to blame for the troubles of Germany, the Versailles Treaty which caused so much damage to Germany; defeat in World War 1 and so many other were all due to the Jewish people. And they had to pay for that. Hitler did not want his county infested with them and he made every effort to push them out. That was our task and we took it on gladly. Over the years; we prepared for War.


	3. Chapter 3:Work

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, but here is the new chapter of the story. I hope you're liking the story so far. Plz,plz,plz review. And thanks to everyone who reviewd so far.

Chapter 3

Because I was still rather young, I wasn't in the army during the first invasions. But I did take note of all that was happening. My family spoke of it all the time, of course they wanted to know what countries were now under the control of Hitler. My family; my grandparents especially, believed that these countries should belong to Germany. And they really liked the idea of Lebensraum, the belief that Germany was superior to other countries and should have more land. But Germany was being fair the land taken to begin with was German land to begin with, nobody had any real problems with it. The Nazi's were simply considered by many to be taken back what was rightfully Germany's. We were taught that the stronger country had the right to take the weaker one, and if you are being told this from a young age you do not question the logic behind the opinion or where the thought came from. When the leader of your country tells you this, you believe him, for the leader of your country is to be trusted and adhered to.

I cannot say without doubt that I never questioned what was happening internally in my own thoughts but I did not speak them aloud. Although perhaps I wondered if maybe people of certain religions or race were not as bad as we were told, in the end I saw the Nazi way of thinking to be accurate. It was all I knew.

Eventually, there was no choice but war. Hitler had invaded The Rhineland, Austria, Czechoslovakia and eventually Poland. Britain and France I know now had tried to appease Hitler, but after the invasion of Poland they declared war. Although the Hitler Youth still existed, myself along with most of the older boys took up military training. I had expected to fight in the war, and I admit that the thought scared me. I wanted to defend my country, and since the war started I had come to firmly believe that everything we had been taught was the truth. After all, if Germany had not been treated so unfairly to begin with this wouldn't have happened. The thing that scared me most was that my family seemed anxious for me to join the fight. They always told me how proud they were that I would be fighting to protect my country from those who wanted to suppress us. I was never sure how I felt about that, I wanted to defend my country too. But at the same time I was afraid of being involved in serious fighting. We may have been trained to be strong and tough but we all still have our internal fears and nothing can take those away. I was surprised that anyone would be anxious to see their only child go to a war that they very possibly would not come back from. German soldiers were dying in the war just like soldiers from every other country involved but that didn't seem to be a concern to them. And I wanted to make them proud, so I kept up my training. In the end, I was never called on to fight. But I was still a soldier. My job became one of working in the camps. I worked in many different camps. I was called to begin work in the first one two years into the war. It was one of the smaller camps, there were a couple of hundred people being held there. It was a work camp, the people were dirty and many were ill and we treated them badly. But they deserved it. Many of them were Jewish, in fact a large majority. We all knew that eventually they would most likely be moved to a different camp and it would be a death camp. The soldiers really considered this camp to be a holding camp. Sooner or later most of the people there would be moved and probably killed. Of course we knew that not all of them would be. But we also knew that some wouldn't die in death camps. Some would be here working until the end and some would die here of some illness or another in the work camp. But it was our job to be there and make sure they did the work demanded of them.

I was moved from camp to camp over the next year, each one was more gruesome than the last. Eventually I was moved to Melk, a newly established work camp. It had only been established about a month or so before I was posted there. By now it was June 1944. The work there was to construct a system of tunnels. These tunnels would later be used as munitions factories. We did not treat the prisoners well. Although some soldiers were much worse than others. The conditions were bad. There was overcrowding, dangerous working environment and this meant a high death rate. But this was not a worry of the soldiers. We were used to it, we worked in these camps for a long time and we saw these conditions every day. It was no concern to us. We didn't care about the people in the camps. All we knew was that they were beneath us, less than us. Their deaths were no bad thing. There was no one dominant race in the camp, but that wasn't important to us. All that was important was that we didn't care. And that included me. These people were nothing to me, what happened to them was not my problem or even something I cared about. At least, not to begin with.


End file.
